Armageddon: The War Through the Eyes of America
by SageofAges729
Summary: AU A project for Creative Writing, this is a history of the North American continent before and during WWIII, also known as the Armageddon. Written in diary format, this is the war through the eyes of American citizens. Rated for safety.


AN: This is originally an assignment for my Creative Writing class. Based off an alternative history my friend and I made for the US during the Armageddon, this is officially AU, as well as a minor crossover with Hetalia, so please no comments on canon. It's not completed in it's full extent, but if anyone wants the history up to the beginning of the Trinity Blood manga, send me a PM and I'll happily fill you in. Reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism.

Dislcaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood, Hetalia Axis Powers, or the Key series. All are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

Armageddon: The War Through the Eyes of American Citizens

Compiled by: Alfred F. Jones

Edited by: Sarah Tamerson

This is a historical record of the North American Federation describing the events of the Great War as written by American citizens through their journals, which were salvaged several years before the book was published. This includes the events that lead up to the War, what happened during it, and what occurred in the years after. This is written through the eyes of the people who lived through those times.

* * *

(Diary entry of the United States Ambassador of the UN, Anthony Williams, 30 years of age.)

February 27th, 2062

I've just returned from the meeting with the other delegates and the Secretary-General. Because I'll be writing about classified information, I'll have to lock this up…but if I don't do something, I'll explode…

I've already written about the fact that the UN has a scientific Research and Development department…well, today, Doctor Coleman proposed a project to be funded. He called it the 'God's Blueprint Project.' Ostentatious sounding, isn't it? Should this proposal pass, he and a select group of scientists would attempt to create a perfect human being. Genetics influencing intelligence, appearance, strength, and longevity would all be taken into account. I didn't fully understand the technical jargon that was rattled off back then…but I did understand this. All Coleman wants to do is to push the boundaries of science to it's absolute extremes. He wouldn't see the child that would come from this as a human, but as a lab rat. It reminds me of one of my daughter's old video games…what was it? Final Story Seven, or something along those lines…

At any rate…the final vote was taken today. Despite many arduous hours arguing against the so-called project, it was passed. Germany, India, Canada, and the United Kingdom will be hosting this escapade into insanity. Hmph, ironically enough, Russia also voted against the project, much good that it did. I can't help but wonder what Alfred will think of this…I doubt he'll be happy about it. Not that I blame him. I have the feeling that this will come back to haunt us someday…

* * *

(Entries found in the Science Archives)

July 7th, 2071

The scientists on Mars have made quite the discovery. A virus, unlike anything we have on Earth, was found in some geological formations about four months ago now. It was completely dormant at the time, and remained so during its transportation back to base. The doctors there have been studying the virus' genetic structure in an effort to predict what it would do to the human body should it break through quarantine and infect a subject. In fact, they've sent a report, which arrived here a few scant hours ago. It seems that the virus would make not a parasitic relationship with a host, as most do here on Earth, but rather a symbiotic one. In exchange for gaining a host, it appears that the virus would trigger changes within the subject's physiology that would allow it to adapt to the harsh Martian atmosphere. This is only a hypothesis though, and needs testing to be proven.

However, the other discovery that the scientists have made is what all the higher ups in the UN are talking about, both on Earth and on Mars. It appears that some sort of nanomachine has actually been found on the Martian surface, only a kilometer or two from the site where the virus was discovered. Unlike the virus though, the nanomachine have been resistant to any examination or experimentation, so any questions related to the origin and function of such a find have yet to be answered. A set of samples will be sent to Earth for examination, but I wonder if we'll have any more luck…

January 27th, 2082

Finally, the first of the four artificial humans has been successfully completed. An addition, however, has been made to the overall experiment. This includes the prototype Lilith Sahl, as the scientists in India have named her. All four subjects will be injected with the last samples of the nanomachine discovered on Mars twelve years ago, which has been named the Crusnik nanomachine.

Unlike the Bacillus virus, which has allowed humans to adjust to the Martian ecology, all subjects to date have rejected the nanomachine when placed within their bodies. This invariably resulted in the subject's death. The Crusnik was applied to Lilith in a risky procedure two days ago, but the application was a success, and she has shown no side-effects. We will record any abnormalities that might develop due to the nanomachine's influence in the coming years.

April 9th, 2088

The creation of Abel and Cain Nightlord was a success, as was the application of the Crusnik nanomachine. The last of the artificial humans will be created from the same genetic stock, which will make these three siblings of a sort. Abel and Cain are considered to be twins amongst the German and British scientists, as their development finished with in minutes of each other. Perhaps they might even look alike as they grow.

August 16th, 2095

The final subject of the God's Blueprint Project has finally been finished. Seth Nightlord suffered no complications during her development, and her body accepted the nanomachine like her siblings had.

Lilith's training and education has also gone well. As a prototype, she has progressed further and faster than anticipated. She has given the scientists little trouble, despite the fact that she is entering adolescence. One can only hope it will remain so peaceful…

Abel and Cain, however, are a completely different story. While Cain does not often cause problems, it has become apparent that his twin has a rather quick temper. When the two are together, this is not so obvious (as Cain might be holding him back somewhat), but when they are together…the brothers are prone to mischief. I recall Doctor Coleman complaining rather loudly of the tacks he kept finding on every single one of his seats. And while their escapades can be amusing, I hope that the pranks will remain harmless.

* * *

(Diary entry of civilian Thomas Baker. 28 years of age.)

05-24-2104

Oh man, the media's at it again. Another argument's started between officials about some sort of policy. I gotta say, even though they're being called the United Nations, they're not really being united about anything. Some people are saying that they should just abolish the whole thing…then there are other raving how it's a tyrannical world government, since they run so much of the politics these days. Bunch a psychos…least there's one thing the UN can agree on. There was a vote to send several people to the Mars Colonies, members of the UN Space Force. Maybe things will calm down soon…uh-oh. My girlfriend's mad again. Gotta go.

* * *

(E-mails sent to the New York Times in response to a news clip online)

April 7, 2114

Absolutely outrageous! Sacrilegious and scandalous! How could the United Nations, an august body that has been serving the people for nearly two hundred years, sanction such a project? The creation of humans is not only an act against every morale ground that we as sentient beings stand on, but is a transgression against God Himself! Those pompous scientists believe that they are able to do anything so long as it is in the name of 'bettering humanity!' May God have mercy on their souls, for I certainly won't if I ever lay my hands on them!

April 7, 2114

Why did the UN let them go through with something like that? I mean, haven't any of those scientists seen stuff like the Matrix, or Star Wars Attack of the Clones, or other old sci-fi movies? If you go against the basic rules and morals of society, it's gonna come back to bite you in the butt, putting it frankly. And they didn't make just one person, but _four_. Four times the karmic backlash…This isn't gonna end well for the UN. Least the victims stay anonymous. (Or is that because you couldn't find them?)

* * *

(Diary entry of student Tammey Shimakawa. 19 years of age.)

Nov. 10, 2116

I just don't know where the UN is coming from. I mean, what the hell? They're all but invading Japan and China, one of them my ancestral homeland, just so they can shut up a few harmless protests! Bastards…someone's gotta teach those politicians a lesson.

* * *

(Diary entry of reporter Soren Corvandez. 29 years of age.)

November 23, 2116

This is getting out of hand. I've been in Beijing for three days, and gunshots have been echoing the streets for several hours now. I wanted to cover a story that might finally get me promoted back at CNN…but this…I don't like it. What's the UN doing…?

* * *

(Diary entry by Karen Whitmoore, aide to Senator Anthony Williams. 28 years of age.)

December 12, 2116

It's official. The United States has withdrawn from the United Nations. We aren't the only ones though. Japan, China, Korea, Russia...quite a bit of Asia and several countries in Africa and South America have also withdrawn. Europe though, remains as the UN's base of power. But the sheer amount of power they still have left…

Sorry, Senator Williams came in. He looked so tired, I had to help him. Even with life-expectancy now-a-days to be in the mid-nineties, the Senator is still respected at 94 years. He's still trying to help the country, the people…I have to respect his drive. He had been against the God's Blueprint Project when it had been first brought up in the UN 54 years ago now. I only hope that this sudden change won't kill him in the end…

* * *

(Diary entry by student Katerina Marison. 16 years of age.)

February 13, 2117

This is it. The UN's finally declared war against us. They sent some missiles at Washington D.C., New York, and Atlanta after a meeting went bad. I'll be honest, I'm scared. Really bad. I live in Miami. What if they try to bomb us? I hope the President can protect us…

February 14, 2117

The news channel gave an update. It looks like Japan's declared war on the UN, because they're an ally to the States. It makes me a little happier, knowing we've got friends. And Japan's also one of the most technologically advanced countries in the world. I hear Russia might join our side too. That's mean we'd be allied for the first time since WWII. People are scared that this might turn into WWIII though. Maybe it will. All I can do is wait though. That's what Mom said anyway. I gotta go, dinner'll be ready soon.

* * *

(Diary entry by soldier Nathaniel Torenson. 23 years of age.)

6-15-18

War's been going on for a year now, but that's not why I'm writing right now. I just heard the commander talk about something incredible. From the sounds of it, the government's working on building underground shelters. Shelters the size of cities.

But why would the brass do that? All things considered, the war isn't going that badly. Death toll for the States haven't breached 100,000, so I don't see why they'd build shelters like that …unless the UN's planning to nuke us? But, no one would be that reckless. …Right?

* * *

(Diary entry by military aide Jamie Carmen. 26 years of age.)

15 August 2119

Word just came in from Intel. UN's called back up from the Mars Colonies. Needless to say, that's not good. The Colonies have some of the best tech that can be found. If that gets turned on us…millions could die, especially if they go for orbital bombardment. Guess I can only hope that Lady Luck smiles our way and the Colonies decide to stay out of this…

* * *

(Diary entry by Doctor Nancy Hawthorne. 29 years of age.)

Wednesday March 19th, 2120

Another medical report in. Same thing as last time. It's unbelievable what the bacillus virus has done to the Mars Returners. Doctor Gillian Key has provided the theory that the rich atmosphere that can be found on Earth has somehow triggered mass mutations of the virus within their hosts, causing the radical changes that we see today. A body of one of the Returners was found, and I had the privilege of watching the other scientists study it. From what they were able to gather, the virus actually thrives on oxygen, not so different from some of the micro-organisms here on Earth. It attains the oxygen by consuming the red blood cells within their hosts; in return, the host's body is given upgrades possible only by the virus. Enhanced strength, immunity to most toxins and pathogens, and a rumored ability to increase their speed to phenomenal heights…but it comes at a cost. The virus will consume too many blood cells, and so it has changed it's host to accommodate this. These changes…well, let's just say there's a reason why many civilians today are calling the Returners "vampires."

* * *

(Entry found in the Science Archives. Blanks indicate lost information.)

November 7th, 2120

The Crusniks…unbelievable…three of the four artificial human have now declared war on all of Earth's humans…what they call Terrans. And the sheer power…Several of the best UN soldiers had been ordered to kill the Nightlord siblings. They were given the most advanced technological weapons to fight against their rumored strength…but all that did was confirm said rumors. One of the soldiers had been able to send video feedback before he was killed…Good God…The Crusnik nanomachine has changed them more than any of us could have imagined. Abel has been the one to slaughter the small platoon. Cain watched the entire time, and that smile never left his face. Seth was no where to be found.

…from what Lilith had told us, Cain was the first to start this genocidal crusade. Abel, who had already resented many of the people, readily agreed to join his brother. As for Seth's reasons, Lilith supposed that she merely wished to stay with her family, as erred as they are. She said that they call themselves the Contra Mundi. Old Latin for Enemy of the World. She also warned that what we have seen is only a fraction of what the Crusnik nanomachine is truly capable of.

…God above…what have we done…?

* * *

(Diary entry of construction laborer Ethan Fernandez. 32 years of age.)

April 9th, 2121

This is insane…China and India just got wiped off of the maps! The Mars Colonists used their ships to obliterate those countries…the news says that as many as three billion people might've died…if not more. A broadcast just went out a few minutes after the bombing…It said that the Contra Mundi, whatever the hell they are, were taking responsibility for the attack…Man, it's a good thing the shelters for New York and D.C. finished construction. I'm willing to bet my yearly salary the President'll order evacuation soon…in fact, I'm kinda hoping that'll happen. I mean, if the Colonists are going after the UN and Asia, whose to say they won't go after us?

April 10th, 2121

The order just went out. All civilians are to evac to the underground shelters built beneath the cities. Those that aren't finished are to make completion top priority. Man, good thing the one here in Portland's finished up. I have the feeling there won't be much left of Oregon if those Contra Mundi bastards decide to sweep through…

* * *

No journals really describe in detail the chaotic years that occurred after the Mars Returners announced their intentions. So, a summery of what had occurred will be given.

On the 27th of January, the year 2123, both Canada and the United States were bombed by nuclear warheads. Mexico was destroyed due to the radiation and the resulting fires that occurred after the bombing. Because the majority of the nation's populations had been secretly moved underground by this time, the loss of human life was minimal. However, in order to attain complete safety from the so called Enemy of the World, it was decided that the North American countries would remain silent after the bombings. In effect, we completely vanished from the world's view.

Two years later, what few communications that were available at the time picked up an astounding message. All Contra Mundi activity had ceased, and it seemed that the wars to the east might finally end. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. The Vatican had gained power, and became a nation. Because America was founded on freedom of religion, it was feared that the quickly rising military nation might try to start a Crusade on the States and Provinces once they had finished with the vampires. So, we remained beneath the foundations of our countries, and all communications with Europe ended.

In that same year, the USA and Canada became aware of an increasingly troubling development. Some of the Mars Colonists had fled to the Americas to avoid the war that had been started by their fellow people. However, the same affliction that became widely feared in Europe affected them; in other words they held many of the same traits that vampires do. When the order was given to evacuate the citizens of the countries, it became obvious that something would have to be done about the Colonists. Public fear, though not as intense as it was in Europe, ostracized many of the so-called vampires. The push to give equal rights to the Colonists wouldn't come for several decades, after the United States had gone through it's darkest reign in history.


End file.
